


One-shot : Hado

by Rosa94



Category: Koi Suru Bou-kun | The Tyrant Falls in Love
Genre: M/M, unfaithful
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29435184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa94/pseuds/Rosa94
Summary: No voy a hacer una sinopsis de este one-shot, porque creo que no hay mucho que decir. Básicamente es la relacion de Souichi con Isogai y como esta se desmorona cuando Souichi conoce a Morinaga. También hay un leve Hiroto/Morinaga.
Relationships: Isogai Taichirou/Tatsumi Souichi, Morinaga Tetsuhiro/Tatsumi Souichi
Kudos: 1





	One-shot : Hado

**Author's Note:**

> Me inspire en una publicación que hizo una chica en facebook y una página del tomo 7 donde Morinaga y Souichi discuten, y Souichi le dice "Que hubiera pasado si mientras tu decidías todas esas cosas supuestamente por mi bien, yo decidía dejarte??"  
> Eso me llegó en forma de este fic xD  
> La historia de ksb extrañamente me ha servido para ver mi vida en otra perspectiva(? Y plantearme cosas sobre el amor que nunca me había planteado antes.   
> Decidí publicarlo este día porque intente plasmar como es el amor o bueno lo intente.

-Souichi- Llamo Isogai, buscaba a su novio por la casa de la familia Tatsumi. Vivían ahí, con Kanako. Aunque ella se pasaba la mayoria del tiempo en el colegio de doble turno e Isogai se iba de viaje de negocios algunas veces. Mayormente era solo Souichi quien ocupaba la casa.

Después de que su amigo Kurokawa conociera a Tomoe y se enamorara perdidamente de él, Isogai y Souichi se conocieron por azares del destino.

E Isogai no podía estar más conforme por cómo se dieron las cosas. Incluso si Souichi era más difícil que aprobar un examen para el cual no había estudiado nada, él siempre fue bueno para engañar y jugar con la gente, además el hombre de negocios tenía que admitir que esa cualidad que poseía el joven lo volvía loco.

Persiguió a Souichi a su ciudad natal cuando este volvió derrotado por la madre de Kurokawa.

El resto fue suerte, destino, casualidad pero incluso con el destino de su lado, había ciertos rasgos de la personalidad de Isogai que lo ayudaron a ganarse al hombre de cabello largo.

Entre su capacidad de molestar a Souichi, también estaba su extraño modo de lograr que ;el hombre de ojos verdes; hiciera lo que él quería. Esa cualidad lo ayudó bastante. Más aún porque Souichi no parecía ser consciente de eso. El joven era, para sorpresa de Isogai, muy distraído en ese aspecto, no tanto como su hermano pero aún lo era de todos modos.

-¿Todavía estás aquí? - dijo, saliendo de su pieza. Ellos no dormían juntos a pesar de los años que llevaban conviviendo bajo el mismo techo.

-¿No vas a perder el tren? -

Souichi estaba medio dormido por lo que no fue difícil para Isogai retenerlo contra la pared.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué te pasa?-

-Nada, es.. que no voy a verte en dos meses.-

-Es por tu trabajo, no se puede evitar-terminó de hablar, mientras desviaba la mirada. Cualquier conocido que hubiera visto a Souichi así, no podría creerlo pero no Isogai. Él lo conocía mucho mejor que eso. Con paciencia Souichi mostraba otro lado de él. Uno que Isogai estaba orgulloso de ser el único que lo conocía.

Isogai acercó su rostro al del tirano que una vez amenazó a su amigo y no tuvo dudas por una vez en años de que iba a ser correspondido.

Incluso tomó la mano de Souichi, que se encontraba apretada en un puño, y la acaricio hasta que se abrió. Aprovecho para entrelazar sus dedos, mientras profundizaba el beso.

Souichi se retiro primero, se alejo hasta que su cabeza tocó la pared.

-¿Vas a seguir fingiendo que no me extrañarás?

-¿Qué estás esperando?- Souichi lo miró a los ojos, curioso sobre lo que pasaba por la cabeza del hombre enfrente de él, e Isogai por un momento pensó que le iba a decir que lo amaba pero en cambio..

-Vete de una vez, perderás el tren.

Beso por última vez los labios del joven que una vez le había declarado la muerte a su amigo y salió hacia su destino.

"El próximo año será diferente",pensó. "No se como pero lograre que Souichi deje su casa y por una vez me acompañe"

Isogai tenía planeado ganar lo suficiente para abrir algún negocio en la ciudad natal de Souichi. Debido al trabajo del hombre de negocios, el no podía estar tan cerca de Souichi como quería. Pero eso iba a cambiar. Sabía que era prácticamente imposible que Souichi deje su casa y sus estudios para acompañarlo en sus viajes, era por esa razón que Isogai estaba dispuesto a renunciar él mismo a todo eso por pasar más tiempo con su amante.

Solo tenían que esperar. Aunque, ya había esperando demasiado.

Con eso en mente, el hombre partió.

Pero la vida es curiosa, por lo que nadie nunca debería dar algo por sentado.

Mucho menos un sentimiento tan voluble como lo es el amor.

Unos besos en el cuello lo despertaron.

-¿Otra vez, Hiroto?-

-Un rapidito antes de que te vayas-le dijo guiñando un ojo.

Morinaga se sentó dándole la espalda a su novio, mientras agarra el reloj de la mesa de luz.

-No creo..- bostezo, el otro hombre se estiró y comenzó a acariciar su espalda desnuda, coqueteandole.- Voy a llegar tarde- No termino de hablar cuando ya había salido de la cama.

Hiroto miró a su novio entrar al baño. El ,a diferencia de su amante universitario, tenía un trabajo nocturno en un bar por lo que no pasaban tanto tiempo juntos sin embargo siempre se las arreglaban para hacer el amor. No había lugar en la casa o posición que no hubieran intentado.

Hiroto se tendió en la cama y miró el techo.

Morinaga era todo lo que siempre quiso.

Era atento, hermoso, amable, juguetón, coqueto..alto.

Ambos se conocieron una noche en el bar donde trabaja el joven más bajo y aunque fue Hiroto quien encaró primero, Moringa fue el que le propuso ir a dormir a su casa esa misma noche.

Sin embargo Hiroto lo convenció e hizo todo lo posible para que eso que se dio no quede en un recuerdo.

De eso habían pasado algunos años y él estaba satisfecho por cómo había guiado su vida el destino.

Aunque había sido rechazado en el pasado por su compañero de trabajo y había huido de esa ciudad para intentar olvidar, el destino le había sonreído al final.

Morinaga caminaba algo apurado, estaba atrasado.

"Mi primer dia y voy a dar una mala impresión", pensó."Aun cuando conseguí esto gracias a una recomendación del profesor "

Resistió el impulso de agarrarse la cabeza. Con la facilidad que tenía para deprimirse, no le extrañó que sus pensamientos lo atormentaran.

Aunque había mejorado bastante desde que empezó a salir con Hiroto. El joven era relajado, alegre por naturaleza, un fiestero sin causa, recordó Morinaga con cariño.

El camarero que le había coqueteado una noche era una persona asombrosa. Morinaga no tenía intención de tener una relación con él la primera vez que lo vio pero estaba feliz como todo se dio naturalmente, como todo termino.

Morinaga abrió la puerta del laboratorio para descubrir que fue el primero en llegar.

Suspiro con alivio.

Aunque no estaba en sus planes conseguir un puesto de asistente, era importante ganar puntos para su promedio. Fue suerte cuando su profesor le dijo que un alumno ,que estaba haciendo su doctorado, estaba buscando ayudante. Moronaga ni siquiera conocía al tipo, el profesor solo le había dicho su nombre. Tenía que dar una buena impresión, después de todo fue por una recomendación que consiguió el puesto.

Moronaga estaba poniéndose la bata cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta, indicando que alguien entraba. Salió a saludarlo. Fue entonces que conoció a Souichi Tatsumi.

Uno no sabe porque pasan las cosas. ¿Es increíble,no?

Uno puede preguntarse ¿Por qué no antes? ¿Por qué ahora?

Ahora que su vida estaba en un limbo. ¡Él estaba bien!

Y, dioses, le había costado tanto..

Olvidar a Masaki, intentar sobrellevar el rechazo de sus padres, encontrar su camino después de salir con cuanto chico le guiñaba el ojo en los bares.

-Buenos días- saludo el que, Morinaga supuso, era el alumno que estaba haciendo el doctorado.

El destino era una fuerza caprichosa que no entendía razones.

O una ruleta al azar con jugadores ingenuos.

A diferencia de Isogai, Souichi no creía en el destino. Por no decir que le daba igual. Para él, solo fue suerte conocer a Isogai. Fue una gran sorpresa cuando fue consciente que se sentía cómodo con la presencia de aquel hombre, alrededor. Aún más fue su asombró cuando el amigo ,del hombre con el que había huido su hermano, le declaró sus sentimientos.

De ahí en adelante, las cosas solo sucedieron.

Si era sincero consigo mismo, estaba curioso de cómo esto iba a terminar. Tal vez era producto de su naturaleza como científico se dijo.

Morinaga se enamoro de de Souichi a pesar de su sentido común. Fue extraño porque el seguía queriendo a Hiroto independientemente de sus sentimientos.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando un hombre rubio de cabello corto llego un día de improviso a visitar a su jefe.

Él y Sampai se sentaron juntos en la cafetería y Morinaga los observaba por curiosidad desde otra mesa, repleta de sus compañeros de clase.

En algún momento , tuvo que abrir los ojos mas de lo que usualmente hacia para dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, ver al hombre con el que trabajaba reír, con ganas.

Parecían buenos amigos y aunque Morinaga pensaba que su Sempai no era gay, porque el simple pensamiento parecía absurdo, sospechaba del otro tipo. Aunque no lo conocía. Incluso llegó a pensar que todo se reducía a un amor unilateral de parte de ese otro hombre.

No fue hasta un día que sempai y él se quedaron hasta tarde por culpa de unos experimentos que estaban retrasados, que Morinaga pudo saber la verdad.

El estaba guardando sus cosas en la mochila cuando el celular del científico mayor empezó a sonar.

-Si- contestó sempai, hastiado.- Has estado llamando toda la noche, por eso lo puse en silencio.- Le hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano a Morinaga, mientras se volteaba para seguir hablando.-¡Yo también trabajo!- Fue lo último que escucho Morinaga mientras salia del laboratorio y caminaba por el pasillo.

Para su mala suerte se dio cuenta al llegar a la salida de la Universidad que había olvidado sus llaves en el laboratorio, por un momento pensó que no valía la pena volver y que simplemente las recogería mañana después de todo Souichi cerraba con llave.

Pero la oscuridad de la noche le hizo recordar que Hiroto probablemente ya había entrado a trabajar y por lo tanto no estaría para abrirle la puerta.

Así actuaba el destino, una serie de probabilidades que la gente llamaba buena suerte o mala suerte dependiendo si les favorecía o no. Si Hiroto hubiera sabido lo que pasaría probablemente no le hubiera molestado faltar ese día al trabajo, solo para que Morinaga no volviera en busca de esa bendita y condenada llave.

No conocía lógica.

Alcanzó a Souichi junto cuando estaba cerrando la puerta. Con una cara de disculpa Morinaga apareció ante él y un ruido de molestia por parte de Souichi después, el joven pudo recoger su llave.

En el tiempo que había trabajado juntos, esta era la primera vez que coincidían fuera del horario laboral, pero incluso si no había microscopios rodeándolos, su conversación no se alejó de las ciencias. Ambos hablaron sobre algún antiguo documental que solía pasar por la televisión hace algunos años.

-Los tengo todos grabados- dijo Morinaga, como con comentario tonto al aire, cuando el silencio se hizo presente entre ellos.

-¿Enserio? ¿Todos?- pregunto Souichi, algo sorprendido, mostró más interés del que Morinaga lo había visto mostrar alguna vez por alguna cosa. Bueno, aunque, no lo conocía mucho.

\- Te los puedo prestar, si quieres...

La casa de Souichi quedaba más cerca que el departamento que alquilaba Morinaga con Hiroto. Pero llegado a un cierto punto del recorrido las casas de ambos quedaban en destinos opuestos por lo que debían separarse. Se detuvieron en una esquina mientras una figura caminaba hacia ellos y Morinaga por un momento pensó que era un ladrón hasta que la luz de los postes expusieron su figura. Era el tipo con el que vio almorzar a Souichi el otro día.

Souichi también lo vio y se despidió rápido de él. Fue su nerviosismo quien lo delató.

Probablemente el otro tipo no lo vio o quizás si.

Porque envolvió su brazo sobre el hombro de Souichi y el no se alejo.

En la oscuridad de la noche nadie mas que Morinaga los vio.

\- ¿Con quien venias?- Isogai le pregunto a Souichi cuando este estaba subiendo las escaleras. Un dialogo demasiado casual para la interrogación.

Souichi volteo la cabeza,mirando hacia bajo, estaba en el séptimo escalón.

\- Un conocido -

Isogai tuvo que reírse de eso.

\- ¿Tu? - le respondió burlón con una sonrisa inocente.

-No empieces a sonar como Kanako, me voy – dijo cansado, para el había sido un día bastante largo.

Si Isogai hubiera sabido que al arrastrar a Souichi a unas vacaciones forzosas, desencadenaría que Morinaga cayera enfermo por trabajar tanto y por lo tanto Souichi iría a su casa a devolverle los dvd y a ver como se encontraba, tal vez no lo hubiera hecho.

-¿Si?- Hiroto se sorprendió al ver a un hombre con anteojos y cabello largo parado al otro lado de su puerta con una caja .

-¿Esta es la casa de un chico llamado Morinaga?-

\- Si- contestó, confundido.

Hiroto le pregunto a Souichi si quería pasar y el hombre con anteojos no se negó, camino hasta el cuarto de Morinaga.

-¿Sempai?-

-Hola, ¿Como te sientes?

Después de un par de minutos hablando.

-Lo siento, no debí dejarte tanto..- se disculpó, incómodo- Toma, vine a devolvértelos ya me había tardado bastante en terminarlos.

Era una escena simple, de dos colegas.

-No parece tan malo- dijo, cuando Souichi se fue.

Siguieron así por dos años, hasta que Morinaga se armo de valor para admitir que había tenido suficiente y decidió cambiar de Universidad.

-¿Por que? - Le pregunto su novio.

Morinaga no supo que responder.

Hiroto no indago demasiado pero le dijo que por suerte había bares en todas las ciudades.

En otra ocasión Morinaga se hubiera reído y lo hubiera abrazo y besado, le agradecería su apoyo como a Hiroto mas le gustaba.

Para su sorpresa fue sempai, quien mas se altero con su salida.

-Estoy seguro que el profesor te puede recomendar a otro -

-Pero.. ¡¿Por que?! - Souichi dejo todo lo que estaba haciendo para dedicar toda su atención a la declaración de su ayudante.

-¿Por que? - Pensó un momento inseguro sobre que decir -Estar cerca tuyo me duele.. - El joven dijo la ultima frase en voz baja.

Souichi no lo entendió y se sorprendió cuando se quedo anhelando que Morinaga aclare lo que había terminado de decir.

Souichi no fue consciente de la problemática de la situación hasta que su cuerpo quedo entre la pared del laboratorio y el de Morinaga. Los brazos de su ayudante estaban a ambos lados de su cabeza y Souichi lo miraba con la incertidumbre plasmada en toda su cara.

-Probablemente para ti, no sea nada – Morinaga no fue capaz de mirarlo a los ojos cuando pronuncio eso.

Fue Morinaga el que lo beso pero fue Souichi quien no lo mató a golpes después de eso o que , aunque sea, hubiera intentado detenerlo. Y era Souichi quien se reprocho todo el camino de vuelta a su casa. Lo que mas le pesaba era que no le importo hacerlo. No si eso significaba que Morinaga seguiría siendo su ayudante.

“Es porque es tan buen ayudante..”

Ciertamente lo era. Ademas era el único que lo aguantaba.

“Se me complicarían las cosas si el se va”

“Ademas, no es como si el quisiera cambiarse de carrera.. entonces ¿Por que había elegido algo tan extremo?”

“¿Por que? La razón.. tu la sabes sempai”, la voz de Morinaga se colo en sus pensamientos sin permiso de Souichi.

“Todo esto es culpa de Isogai, es debido a el que ya no me siento extraño cuando hago esas cosas”

La confesión de su ayudante, resonaba en la cabeza de Souichi y el era incapaz de dejar de pensar en ello.

“Estar cerca tuyo es doloroso”

“Te amo, sempai”

Fue suerte que al final llegaran a un acuerdo.

Al otro día llegó tan puntual como siempre e hizo como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Con una cara tan feliz que Souichi no quiso reprocharle que era un chantajista.

Morinaga se había colado en su vida tan naturalmente que el mismo Souichi no le tenia el mínimo de rencor.

El se encontró compartiendo almuerzos con Morinaga.

Si Souichi era sincero consigo mismo, tenia que admitir que no quería dejar a Isogia. Incluso si lo que hizo estuvo mal, no quería hacerlo pero no tenia ni las mínimas ganas de dejar que Morinaga se fuera de su vida. Pero si solo fue una vez, no había problema...

Isogai era molesto pero el científico se había acostumbrado a el. Si era sincero consigo mismo tenia que admitir que le guardaba cariño.

Souichi recordaba con una sonrisa involuntaria y mucho humor, algo extraño en el, como empezó todo con Isogai.

Tenia que admitir que su historia era divertido.

De alguna forma llego a la conclusión que no todo estaba perdido. Que tal vez solo tenia que intentar.

-¿Paso algo?

-¿Uhm? - Souichi interrumpió su comida para prestarle atención a Isogai - ¿Por que lo dices?

\- Es la primera vez que me propones algo - dijo, acercándose a Souichi, coqueto. Tenia una sonrisa de satisfacción que hacia que Souichi quiera darle un puñetazo en la cara. Si se le ocurría tocarlo no se iba a contener de pegarle.

-Ya me arrepentí – dijo, cuando decidió seguir comiendo e intentar ignorar el coqueteo descarado de Isogai.

\- No hace falta que te enojes, y yo que traje esa comida desde Tokyo solo para ti – El hombre mayor giro la cabeza a ambos lados, negando, e hizo un puchero.

Souichi se había acostumbrado a estas situaciones, y ya no se asombraba de darle un beso en la mejilla a Isogai tan rápido que cuando el otro se daba cuenta, ya era tarde, y Souichi se había alejado de el, lo suficiente para continuar con lo que estaba haciendo.

¿Cómo arreglas algo que no tiene solución?

Hiroto quería intentarlo de todas formas, fue Morinaga quien no lo dejo. El no quería que lo arregle después e todo.

-Buscare otro departamento – dijo. Hiroto estaba sentado en la cama, mirando un punto en el piso. Había cajas a su alrededor.

Un día cualquiera, Souichi fue sorprendido cuando Morinaga le pregunto si quería ir a su departamento, era uno de esos días cuando por culpa de un experimento ambos se quedaban hasta tarde. El científico se asombro mas debido a que termino aceptando. El departamento de Morinaga quedaba muy cerca de la universidad y Souichi no puedo evitar señalar aquella vez que ambos salieron tarde y Morinaga lo acompaño.

-Pensé que tu casa quedaba mas lejos – dijo.

-Me mude, la otra quedaba muy lejos de la universidad.

Morinaga no tenia idea de porque, pero se había hecho la idea de que no volvería a ver al hombre de pelo rubio y corto con su sempai. Ahora que lo pensaba, si fue muy ingenuo de su parte.

Fue hora del almuerzo. Souichi ingreso a la cafetería con Morinaga pisándole los tales y siguiéndole tan feliz como de costumbre.

-Souichi – saludo el hombre, con una sonrisa. Sempai se sorprendió de verlo ahí pero no dijo nada.

-¿Eh? ¿Que te pasa? No pareces muy feliz de verme -

\- ¿Que dices? Solo estoy sorprendido ¿No estabas de viaje?

 ~~-~~ Volví, antes – dijo, Examinado a Souichi ,con curiosidad,con una mirada que Morinaga nunca había visto antes. Como si supiera que Souichi le ocultaba algo. Después de eso, pareció darse cuenta que había una persona atrás de Souichi.

-Hola – saludo – ¿Quien eres?

Antes de que Morinaga pudiera presentarse, Souichi decidió hablar por el.

\- El es solo mi ayudante- señalo.

Fue Morinaga quien puso el ultimátum, y Souichi se sorprendió de tomarlo enserio. Mientras caminaba hacia su casa sin ganas, los pies le pesaban con cada paso, recordó la conversación que tuvo con Morinaga.

\- No sabia que tenias novio – afirmo un joven demasiado alto para el promedio japones.

No era la primera vez que Morinaga lo asaltaba así, tanto física como psicológicamente.

Fue después del almuerzo con Isogai.

-¿Y que pensaste si se puede saber?¿Que era mi amigo? - El científico mayor intento alejarlo de un manotazo, sin mucho éxito.

\- Que habías terminado con el, no sabia que eras..- Morinaga lo arrincono contra la pared y su cuerpo.

\- Ni se te ocurra terminar esa oración, Morinaga. - Lo empujo, el joven de cabello largo lo miro como alguien que miraba un desastre a punto de suceder.

\- Ademas todo esto es tu culpa. - Souichi le dio la espalda y apoyo las manos sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Mi culpa?¿Quien me de dijo que me quedara?- Morinaga se sorprendió de estar respondiendo a Souichi y por su parte el otro joven , que pensó que la discusión estaba terminada, se asombro de escucharlo.

-Se acabo dejare la Universidad. - Esta vez fue Morinaga quien le dio la espalda al científico mayor y se dirigió a la puerta del laboratorio.

\- ¿¡Por que siempre tomas una decisión tan extrema!? - Souichi se dio media vuelta para mirarlo y se alejo de los preparados en la mesa, inconscientemente persiguiendo a Tetsuhiro.

-¡Porque no puedo seguir así! ¡Eres tan injusto, Sempai!

“¿Quien es el injusto?”, se pregunto Souichi. “¿Quien amenaza deliberadamente, según le conviene?”

-¡Es porque siempre amenazas con irte! ¿Que se supone que haga?

Unos minutos después ambos se encontraban sentados, lejos el uno del otro, apáticos.

-¿No podemos ser amigos? - Souichi pronuncio esa pregunta en voz tan baja que Morinaga se sorprendió de haberla escuchado. Se escuchaba derrotado.

Morinaga abrió muchos los ojos, tanto por el sonido de voz de sempai y también por la extraña pregunta, lo pensó enserio por unos segundos. Pasado el tiempo solo sacudió la cabeza a ambos lados.

-No.

¿De qué sirvió todo el esfuerzo que invirtió Isogai en conquistar a Souichi?

No tenía idea.

El científico nunca le había dado palabras de aliento pero sus acciones, más bien, lo que le permitía a Isogai hacer con él era suficiente para su compañero. Souichi no era un hombre de palabras.

Por eso cuando le dijo..

-Lo siento.-

Fue sumamente raro escucharlo. Parecía indicarle que no iba a ver otra oportunidad para que Souichi lo compensará.

Si lo pensaba bien, no recordaba otro momento donde Souichi se disculpara con él.

-Te amo, Souichi, ¿Tu no me quieres aunque sea un poco?- le dijo sosteniendo la cabeza de su amigo entre sus manos.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?- dijo mirándolo a los ojos.- Te dije que lo arruine- terminó de hablar mientras bajaba la mirada.

-No me importa, si lo hiciste una vez....si prometes no volver a hacerlo, no me importa.- confirmó.

Souichi lo miró con una expresión que Isogai no le había visto nunca. Su ceño fruncido hacia arriba, sus ojos abiertos en ingenuidad y su boca balbuceaba palabras que no podía reunir. Era una mezcla entre extrañeza y lastima.

Aunque le carcomía la conciencia. Souichi no tuvo corazón ,para decirle que no fue una sola vez, o quizás valentía. Pero encontró que si le quedaba algo de temple para terminar con Isogai.

Después de que Souichi lo dejara solo y se fuera a su Universidad. Isogai se encontró pensando porque había pasado todo esto. Porque tenia que haber una razón…

Incluso si Souichi no estaba enojado cuando le dijo esas palabras. Todo parecía ir bien,¿Entonces por que de repente?

Era un viejo habito de Souichi guardarse las cosas.

Una de las características de Souichi era ser bastante despistado, Isogai sabía que abusaba de esto reiteradamente. Tal vez por eso no se preocupaba por esa cualidad y por lo tanto nunca imaginó que le jugaría en contra. Podía imaginar, muy a su pesar, cómo Morinaga se abrió camino con él.

El hermano mayor Tatsumi era reservado, Isogai entendía esto y siempre lo dejo ser.

Era increíble porque si repasaba como había sucedido todo, era como si la vida le hubiera tendido una trampa., como si hubiera vivido una ilusión o como si hubiera ocupado un lugar que no le correspondía.

Si miraba atrás, intentando que los sentimientos no influyeran en su juicio, los destinos de esos dos se habían preparado como si la vida se hubiera tomado su tiempo para preparar la tierra donde plantaría algo que Isogai nunca pudo prever y que cuando se dio cuenta era demasiado tarde.

Pero ahora se preguntaba, ¿Hubiera tenido una oportunidad?

Cuando Souichi abrió la puerta del laboratorio sus ojos se encontraron con los de Morinaga, como normalmente lo hacían, pero esta vez era diferente.

**Author's Note:**

> Me gustaría escribir una continuación de esta pequeña historia pero no estoy segura. Tengo fanfic que terminar y bueno me gustaría terminar todos mis fics primero. Solo tengo un idea algo vaga de como seguiría la historia pero si me llega la inspiración de escribir probablemente la escriba sin pensar xD  
> De todas formas, si llegaron hasta aca, graciass por leer!!


End file.
